


My First and Last

by dubutokki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Exes, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubutokki/pseuds/dubutokki
Summary: Somebody has been leaving small gifts for Doctor Lee.





	My First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

“Are you on your way home, Jaemin?” 

Jaemin looked behind him at Renjun, who was just settling in at the nurses’ station for the start of his shift. He turned and grinned at his friend. 

”Yep! Just got done assisting the parents of Bed 8. By the way, if the boy in Bed 27 asks for the _pretty nurse_ , that’s Hyuck.” 

Renjun snorts. “This is, what, the 5th child that has fallen in love with him this month? I wonder what they see in him, he’s so… _Hyuck_.” 

Jaemin snickers. “We’ll never know, I guess. Maybe it’s because their mental ages are the same.” 

Renjun laughs. “Well that’s an explanation. Anyway, I thought you were going home? The exit is at the opposite direction?” he says, raising an eyebrow at the suddenly blushing male. 

”Ahh… well… I kinda was going to drop something off at the resident’s lounge before I go?” 

The chinese nurse rolls his eyes. “Jeno again? He’s been wondering who has been leaving him stuff in the lounge. You do know that as his housemate I can easily tell him that you’re his all-year-round secret santa?” 

”Injunnie noooooo,” Jaemin whines. “Don’t tell him please, you know that we just became friends again this year, I don’t want to make it awkward again when he discovers it’s me. I just… He looks so tired and I want to give him a little something to boost his spirits even just a little?” 

”You are so whipped. Why don’t you two just get back together and be done with all this?” 

Jaemin smiles sadly. “It’s been too long Junnie, we’re too different from our highschool selves. Besides, he has probably moved on, I heard he’s dated a lot of people during college and med school. This is just me pining one-sidedly.” 

Renjun sighs. “Nana…”

Jaemin gives him a small smile. “It’s okay Injun-ah, I’m not expecting anything from this. I just genuinely want to support him as someone who cares for him.” 

Renjun looks at him sadly. “If you’re sure Nana…”

”I’m sure. Don’t worry Injunnie. Anyway, I’ll just drop these off at the lounge and be on my way, I miss my bed too much already,” Jaemin says, smiling and waving at Renjun goodbye while walking away. 

  
\-----  


Jeno sighed and stretched, holding his aching back. He was finally done with his rounds, after a long 36-hour shift. He just has to drop his notes and orders for the next shift of residents and interns at the nurses’ station, and then he can finally go home and hibernate for the next 24 hours. 

”Oh, Jeno. Finally done?” asks Renjun as he approaches the nurses’ station. 

”Yep, just gotta drop these off and I can go home,” he says as he hands over the folders and clipboards to the nurse. 

”Gotcha. You might want to drop by the lounge though, heard somebody left something for you again.” 

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “You know who’s been leaving me things, don’t you?” he asks, narrowing his eyes at his housemate. The nurse just smirks and flaps his hand, telling Jeno to stop disturbing him and be on his way. 

Jeno rolls his eyes and makes his way to the lounge. It’s been a long, busy shift, made worse by the fact that most of his calls were outside the pediatric ward and thus he missed the chance to discretely watch a certain nurse at work, but he couldn’t deny that whoever has been leaving him gifts has always managed to lift his spirits. They weren’t much, usually just food or small trinkets, but for someone who’s dead-tired coming from a long, tiring shift, they did the job. 

He opens the door and strides in, greeting Jisung, the new 1st year resident. He was about to walk to his locker when Jisung speaks to him. “Ah, hyung, there’s something for you on the table near the microwave.” 

Jeno smiles at him and says thanks, walking towards the said table. On the table is a plastic bag with a note saying “For Dr. Lee Jeno”, containing a chocolate muffin and two packs of melon milk. At the sight of the milk, he felt all his tiredness disappear. He couldn’t control the wide grin on his face, and his heart felt like it was dancing in joy. 

Only one of his exes knew about his obsession with melon milk, particularly this brand. He may have dated a lot, but none knew him as well as his first boyfriend. None of his exes came close to giving him the happiness, the comfort, the love that his first gave to him, and he will forever be thankful that fate brought them together again, that he was able to bask in his bright smiles again. 

_“Hi! I’m Na Jaemin, the assistant head nurse of the pediatric ward. I’ll be in charge of showing you around the ward and introducing you to the staff. Welcome to you, new resident doctors! And it’s nice to see you again, Jeno-ssi.”_

Jeno smiles at the memory, picking up the plastic bag. Maybe it’s time he regained the one who brightens up his life, this time for good. His first love will also be his last. 

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribution for Jaemin's day. Happy (belated) birthday to my baby, Na Jaemin! You deserve the world and more!
> 
> Also, I really enjoyed that norenmin v-live, they looked like a trio of giant eggs, so cute uwu


End file.
